space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode66
So Three Guys and a Squirrel fly invisibly into a Rebel Base... We picked things up in the rebel base on Montoss awaiting the rebel leader. There was some uneasiness over having to wait 90 minutes but thanks to the high persuasion of the rebel captain we sat tight and didn't cause a scene which could have risked the whole mission. When the leader arrived, he sketched out a rough map of the mining facility. There was a big Power Reactor, a large Reservoir of Concentrated Ore Solution, some Security Buildings, Slave Pens, a Hanger, a Garage, a recently contsructed Landing Pad for what we suspect is Aglea's Mobile Zombification Base, and the Administration Building with the balcony over looking the Square where we figured Aglea would make her speech to the crowd of Slaves below. After much debate, a series of wild-ass plans, (which included blowing up the Admin Building, blowing up the Power Station, blowing up the entire rock spire the Base is on and blowing up the Planet's Sun), were gradually whittled down to this: Pete showed the Miners how if they could sabotage the Refinery's processing & disable its safety sensors the entire reservoir of Concentrated Ore Solution would be rendered into extremely powerful Acid. Combined with some covert tunneling and precise application of explosives, the Acid could be directed to produce a huge geyser underneath the Admin Building, blasting it off into space over the edge of the adjacent precipice! In order for this fiendishly clever plan to work however, Aglea, and all of her many Timers and Triggers and Tech and Guards would all need to be temporarily neutralized. The answer: to disable her with a booby-trapped Cup of course. Once the '3 Guys and a Squirrel Brand' Cup of Doom left Aglea stunned and immobilized the Acid Geyser would erupt and wash her down into the gorge. Later, after all the slaves were clear, the facility would be destroyed utterly. The acid river and subsequent destruction should prevent a resurrection later, we thought. The cup was notable in the amount of effort we poured into it in just three short blocks. Aglea's Goblet We left the cup and the plan in the rebel's capable hands and snuck out of the facility during a quiet time that night. It took a couple of blocks to fly back to Veilos which were ably handled by our pilots while the rest of us slept. In the morning, back on Veilos we all split up and went about our business. Kiwi whipped off a Trait miracle, Pete and Joe did tech stuff, and Oz met with Gus to help sway him to our cause. Oz learned that Gus had assassinated 13 other suitors to win Aglea's hand. He still seems to care for her and hopes that she can be saved. Oz didn't mention the 'cup plan'. In the end, he seemed willing to work with us and agreed to help hunt down Yaw. Next block, this logger cannot remember what everyone else did but Pete visited 01 to find out more about the Hubertus gates. He didn't uncover much of use but did manage to facilitate a deal between Oz and 01 for Oz's 'Gate Engineering' Training Sphere. 01 traded us the use of two lvl 24 robots (01-1142 and 01-1143) for the sphere, which seemed like a good deal all round. Oz preferred to give his Robot friend a name so he decided to call him "Buddy". Pete dubbed his "Mr. Broken". Meanwhile, Oz met with Zargax and persuaded him to help hunt down Yaw and also to protect his family. The noose grows ever tighter around Yaw's metaphorical spirit-neck. This logger's memory of what the rest of the party did is even foggier after that but Oz spent a block on a Trait miracle. Pete became very distracted by Mr. Broken's level 24 Technical Skills and what could be accomplished with it in combination with Star Buffs. (He may need to be physically pried away when its time to leave for the mission.) Pete was however able to break away from from his tech endevours long enough to make his earlier arranged dinner-date with Mariana. With his Persuasion now doubled and additional points into Public Speaking, Pete pulled out a relatively epic, (for him at least), Beguile Roll on her, convincing her to come along on the quest to the halls of Oorta, but not good enough for an invitation to spend the night. It should be noted that If it had been a Potentially Final Good Bye Scene Pete was prepared to use his Dragon Benny on the Roll. Kiwi continues to prepare Oros for the coming mission, unlocking additional platform EUs by teaching Smooth Moves. Oros is now on the cusp of going up a level and should be there by the time we leave for the Hall of Oorta. We then slept for three blocks or did project blocks instead of sleeping depending on whatever broken action character's had. Oz spent a block having 'bareback sex' with Uxia on a dream horse on a dream grassland. That was more pleasant than visiting Xena to find her unhappy due to mistreatment by the vile Gavril. He did find out that Gavril was with Xena in the mansion, though, which he passed onto Purrina and the strike team. Hopefully, they can take Gavril out when they go in but if not, Oz will make sure he gets what's coming to him later. We left things off at the first block of the next day on Veilos all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. 33 generic 11 combat for Karlid and Sadd. Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk